Une aventure de Milàn Crnić: Sur le fil d'Arianne
by Bran Darkraven
Summary: Après sa brillante...enfin, sa victoire dans le tournoi des trois sorciers, Milàn est contacté pour une nouvelle aventure. Il s'agit cette fois de neutraliser un puissant mage noir barricadé dans son labyrinthe. Hem. Bonne chance.
1. la mission

_Salut me revoila!_

_vous avez aimé les tribulations d'un des sorciers le plus coura...euh, d'un sorcier appelé Milan_ Crnić

_vous adorerez: _

_Une aventure de Milàn Crnić_  
**Sur fil d' Arianne.**

merci de votre lecture.

Enjoy!

_Après avoir remarquablement triomphé (par hasard) des épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers, notre brillant héros (faut le dire vite) est contacté par un Auror du Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni. En effet, les compétences intrinsèques de notre héros lui ont tapé dans l'oeil. L'oeil droit, d'ailleurs encore enflé à la suite du choc causé par la coupe que venait de remporter Milan, car celui-ci avait laissé un peu trop transparaître sa joie..._

Londres, un après-midi de brume, janvier 2006.

Ministère de la Magie, 36 ème sous-sol.

« Comme vous le savez sans doute, dit un vieil Auror couvert de cicatrices, après la chute de Voldemort, ses fidèles se dispersèrent. Du moins ceux qui étaient encore en vie, ou qui n'avaient pas été capturés. Les Lestrange viennent tout juste d'être tués en plein Londres par Longbottom, à la suite d'un combat, qui, bien que n'ayant pas été particulièrement discret, était pour le moins épique. Nott et Avery qui se cachaient dans l'Essex, viennent d'êtres interpellés. Blackmore s'est fait pincer à la frontière Canadienne, et Joyce à été retrouvée pendue dans son manoir de Birmingham.

Mais il reste encore nombre de criminels et de collaborateurs du Seigneur Noir encore en cavale.

Ce qui nous amène à votre mission, jeunes gens. »

L'auror se retourna et fit face à l'assistance. 4 personnes.

Un Auror assez expérimenté, grand et noir, chauve et arborant un bouc épais et une trentaine d'années Il avait passé, la dernière guerre en Allemagne en tant qu'informateur. Il y avait aussi une sorcière au teint mat, la vingtaine, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début de la réunion, ainsi qu'une rousse aux cheveux démêlés qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'à mi-dos.

Et puis, il y avait Crnić. Il ne faisait jamais forte impression. On pourrait même dire qu'il ne faisait pas d'impression du tout. Taille moyenne. Cheveux bruns assez courts. Assez agile pour esquiver des coups pas trop rapide, mais pas pour en porter. Peu de muscles. Pas de regard acéré. Rien de spécial.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, et après le discours du vieux, ses doutes s'étaient vu grossir à vue d'oeil. Si il s'agissait de combattre un mage noir, qu'es ce qu'il venait faire ici? Il n'avait pas la moindre compétence en matière de combat. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas la moindre compétence tout court, si ce n'est de la chance. Et encore. Tout juste assez pour se sortir des situations improbables et dangereuses dont il s'était lui-même fourré.

« Decius Malkanis, puissant mage noir qui s'était mis au service du mal lors de la dernière guerre pour des raisons d'argent et de puissance, s'est calfeutré dans un labyrinthe de type magique qu'il a lui même fait construire sur les terres de sa villa, dans les Highlands. La première équipe que nous avons envoyé la-bas n'est jamais rentrée pour rendre son rapport. Il y a des forte probabilités qu'elle ne soit plus en état de le faire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

Milàn fit la grimace. _Génial. _

_Et bien sûr, on a pris bien soin de me faire signer avant de me dire tout ça. J'aurais dû me méfier._

A vrai dire, il s'était méfié. Un Auror qui venait le voir, lui, c'était déjà assez extraordinaire pour ne pas être louche. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait besoin d'argent._ La gloire éternelle attend peut être celui qui remporte le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais en attendant, la coupe n'est pas comestible._

« Votre mission, donc. Le vieil Auror venait de couper court aux lamentations intérieures de Milàn.

Il s'agit de vous rendre là-bas. Et de neutraliser Malkanis. Par n'importe quel moyen. »

_Ben voyons. Sans blague. _

_«_ Vous serez donc 4énonça platement L'auror.

_Incroyable, mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je m'en doutais... Je note cependant qu'il ne vient pas avec nous. Typique._

« Et vous partez dès ce soir.

_Et merde._

« Votre équipe sera composée de Jon Tallheart, qui sera le chef du groupe. Auror expérimenté, il peut faire face à toutes les situations. (Tallheart eut un petit sourire amusé, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Milàn. La rousse, semblait elle aussi réprouver cette marque d'auto-satisfaction)

« Amina El Mouddein et moins expérimentée, mais est capable de sorts offensifs assez impressionnants. Et sa volonté ne peut être mise en cause par personne ici, croyez moi. Ce disant, le vieil Auror eût un sourire sarcastique et un regard entendu en direction de El Mouddein, qui ne laissa rien paraître le moins du monde. Elle donnait tout juste l'impression de s'ennuyer.

« Ensuite, Ashara Dayne, qui ne fait pas partie de nos rangs, mais qui vient tout juste de sortir d'un remarquable premier cycle, à Hogwarts. C'est la seule élève ayant obtenue un O dans toutes les matières d'importance pour la formation d'Auror depuis...longtemps. Oh, enfin sans compter Madame Hermione Weasley, évidemment, mais elle n'a pas eu le désir de suivre une formation d'Auror malheureusement...mais bon. En tout cas, c'est une spécialiste de tout ce qui touche aux pièges magiques et à leur détection. Très utile dans un labyrinthe habité par un mage noir par exemple»

Il y eut un silence, au cours duquel Dayne eut un faible sourire timide.

« Euh, je dois vous parler aussi de Milàn Crnić... »

Nouveau silence.

_Mais qu'est ce que je fous la moi?_

«Elève à Durmstrang. Rien ne laissait transparaître un quelconque don pour quoique ce soit chez ce jeune homme...

_Merci...bon, tu as raison, mais merci quand même._

« Et puis il s'est porté volontaire pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce qui démontre tout de même d'un certain courage...

_Ou de stupidité..._

« Et, chose surprenante, il à été choisi. Bonne pioche, car il a remporté le tournoi. Il a démontré une facilité d'orientation...

_Ah bon? Pour me perdre, ça oui._

« Et à remporté au final un jeu d'énigme particulièrement retors.

_Mouais..._

_« Il peut donc vous être utile » S_e sentit obligé de rajouter le vieux, sentant les regards intrigués, voire désapprobateurs, des trois autres chargés de mission.

Après un instant de flottement, le vieux expédia les détails de l'opération, et les envoya se préparer.

Milàn se sentait vaguement déprimé. _Quel idiot je fais. Je risque de crever. J'ai pas envie de crever. J'ai pas une vie formidable mais quand même je me suis attaché à elle. Enfin, c'est surtout que je n'ai pas trop le choix. La mort est une perspective un peu trop brutale pour moi. Et définitive. J'ai toute la vie pour apprendre à mourir après tout._

Et bientôt, l'heure arriva. Il retrouva les autres dans la salle de briefing, qui disposait d'une cheminée. Qui devait les conduire à celle du manoir Malkanis abandonné par son propriétaire au profit de son labyrinthe, qui flattait plus son ego. Et accessoirement, qui le protégeait davantage (sa personne, pas son ego...quoique, aussi.)

Il devaient partir à 18h.

Il était 17h54.

---------------------à suivre dans le chapitre deux des Aventures de MilànCrni_ć:_ Le Manoir.-----------------------------

(rire diabolique)


	2. le manoir

voila le chapitre deux!

au programme: une décoration immonde, une carte, une lumière trop forte, une porte d'entrée, et un discours chaleureux.

bonne lecture!----------------------------

C2-Le manoir-

Quelque part dans les Highlands, 7 minutes plus tard.

Une pluie fine arrosait les terres. Le jour maussade avait fini par disparaître, bien qu'il fût caché la plupart du temps par une brume persistante. Il faisait sombre.

-Vous êtes sur que c'est là?

-Evidemment quelle question.

-Oh, je disais ça comme ça.

_J'aurais aimé un endroit plus...accueillant. Mais bon, quand on est mage noir, on a forcément des goûts de merde. ça doit être une tradition chez eux._

En effet, la décoration du manoir était à se pendre. Sans doute qu'elle faisait craquer même les plus résistants, devant un tel aménagement intérieur qui devait sans doute être utilisé comme instrument de torture.

L'équipe venait tout juste d'apparaître dans le manoir, dans une pièce sombre, avec une décoration atroce, comme déjà dit, et qui semblait abandonnée depuis quelque temps. Il fût décidé d'inspecter la bâtisse, pour trouver des éléments qui pourraient aider à leur mission.

-Et vous pensez qu'un type comme Malkanis aurait négligemment laissé un plan de son labyrinthe par terre, rien que pour nous,objecta Ashara, sans compter la précédente équipe qui n'aura pas manqué elle aussi de fouiner?

-Sait-on jamais...répliqua Tallheart, d'un ton sans réplique.

Et donc ils avaient cherché. Au bout de dix minutes, tombant sur une pièce qui devait être la salle d'eau, Milàn trouva un bout de parchemin vieilli. Il représentait un plan. D'un labyrinthe.

Etonnant. On pensait ne pas en trouver un, il est impossible qu'un mage noir de l'acabit de Malkanis ait pu laisser traîner un truc pareil en évidence, et pourtant...

-Hé, j'ai trouvé ça! Annonça Milàn

-Un parchemin? Sur lequel est dessiné un plan d'un labyrinthe? Ça paraît trop gros...déclara Ashara, dubitative.

-C'est sûrement un faux.

-Amina à raison, c'est un faux, Malkanis ne peu pas être aussi stupide que ça. Laisser un plan du coin ou il est caché...à moins qu'il ai voulu essayé de se foutre de nous, trancha Tallheart. Laissons ce truc et partons, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici.

Dayne haussa les épaules.

-Comme vous voulez.

Il s'avérera plus tard que ce plan était rigoureusement vrai. Malkanis l'avait oublié, étant parti précipitamment de son manoir. Mais aucune des deux équipes qui devaient le traquer, la précédente et l'actuelle n'avait donc cru bon de prendre ce plan, flairant le piège et jugeant le mage noir plus intelligent et machiavélique qu'il ne l'était réellement, ce qui arrive souvent quand le-dit mage noir en impose beaucoup et dispose d'un certain charisme.

Ils sortirent donc du manoir.

Il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir, mais l'humidité s'insinuait en eux, même à travers les vêtements d'hiver et les protections que portaient l'équipe.

Il faisait nuit, et on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Il fut décidé d'allumer les baguettes.

Ils furent éblouis par El Mouddein, qui avait donné à la sienne la luminosité d'un phare.

« Oups, désolée. »

Et elle réduit la lumière.

Ils pouvaient voir le manoir derrière eux. Une sombre bâtisse laissée depuis des mois à l'abandon total, que la moisissure envahissait.

Autrefois, ce fût une belle bâtisse, en pierre de taille de fin ouvrage, construite dans les années 1600 par un certain Oliver Cromwell. Pas celui-là, un autre. Il fût assassiné par des opposants un peu stupides de Cromwell, pas celui-la, mais l'autre, (vous suivez?) dans sa maison, alors qu'il était de notoriété publique, en principe, que la cible supposée était à Londres, vedette d'une procession funéraire. La sienne. Il venait tout juste de mourir de la malaria.

La maison de Cromwell, pas celui-ci mais l'autre, (vous suivez toujours?), passa dès lors de propriétaires en propriétaires, servant deux fois d'hospice pour les blessés de guerre, une fois de couvent de bonnes soeur, et une autre de refuge pour satanistes (juste après le départ des bonnes soeurs justement).

Malkanis finit par s'approprier les lieux (en ayant soin d'en expulser les pieds devant le précédent propriétaire.) et à les transformer en quartier général personnel, ainsi qu'en un fief douillet.

Il avait dû précipitamment le fuir à la suite de la défaite de son maître, le manoir étant un peu trop voyant. Le labyrinthe aussi, mais il y est plus difficile d'y trouver quelqun.

Après une petite trotte sur un chemin boueux et défoncé, ils parvinrent à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Une gigantesque haie de pierre et de lierre se dressait devant eux, qui partait d'une sorte de porte au centre.

C'était une gigantesque porte de chêne, avec des gonds en acier trempé qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle forteresse.

Un grand battant en bronze était situé à portée de main.

Le tout agrémenté de décorations, gravures diverses ayant dû coûter une fortune. Et nécessiter un commanditeur aimant l'ostensible.

-Il aime faire dans le monumental, on dirait, fit El Mouddein, laconique.

-C'est dans le même style que sa baraque, grandiloquent et...affreux commenta Milàn.

-Ouais, du rococo baroque pur style dans tout sa splendeur... bon, comment on entre? S'impatienta Dayne

-Un mot de passe peut être? Proposa Tallheart.

-Ouais c'est ça, il suffit de dire, « Sésame ouvre toi! » et la porte va s'ouvrir? Plaisanta Milàn...avant d'être coupé net dans son sourire quand, dans un grincement sinistre et profond, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Euh...c'était pour rire...

Les trois autres eurent des regards atterrés pour Milàn, qui quand à lui, avait toujours l'air stupéfait devant la porte désormais grande ouverte.

Ils entrèrent. Quand la porte fut passée, celle-ci se ferma brusquement.

-Et merde, fit lugubrement Dayne

-J'aurais pas dit mieux, approuva El Mouddein.

Une voix qui se voulait chaleureuse, mais qui souffrait pour cela d'un manque de pratique, retenti alors de nulle part.

« Bienvenue à vous. C'est gentil à vous de me rendre une petite visite. Je suis sur que vous vous plairez ici, d'ailleurs, les précédents visiteurs ont trouvé mon nid tellement douillet qu'il n'ont pas voulu repartir...vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous accueillir en personne, mais vous savez ce que sait, être mage noir requiert un travail à plein temps, sans compter l'entretien de tout ce bordel qui fait fonctionner ce refuge...mais je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous. Nous nous verrons peut être tout à l'heure. A bientôt alors... »

L'on entendit un bruit de doigt qui essayait de taper sur quelque chose, comme pour éteindre par exemple un interrupteur.

« bordel, ça marche pas, tu va t'éteindre oui ou... » Oui, il avait fini par réussir à enclencher le bouton d'extinction.

Milàn eut ce commentaire:

-bon, et bien, on peut dire que ça commence bien...

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

et bientôt, le chapitre trois:

Le labyrinthe, mouhahahahahahahahaahhahahaha (rire diabolique)

bran.


	3. le labyrinthe

bon, allez, je suis sympa, je mets tout de suite le chapitre 3

dans cet épisode:

de la monotonie, des couloirs, des intersections, des pièges, et...une surprise...

-Le labyrinthe-

Le labyrinthe de Malkanis, encore un peu plus tard.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de marche entre les murs d'un couloir assez étroit, et faiblement éclairé de ci de là par une lumière magique, dont les murs étaient en pierre standard mais de qualité certaine (dans le sens ou l'on avait guère de chance de les démolir d'une quelquonque manière, à moins d'employer une douzaine de charges de c4, ce que ne possédaient pas les sorciers, dans leur ignorance des choses les plus utiles de la vie), et dont le sol était en terre battue détrempée.

L'on voyait le ciel. Enfin, on aurait pu le voir, mais vu que,

un, les murs était assez hauts, et que deux, il pleuvait, les chances de pouvoir s'y repérer était de l'ordre du zéro absolu

A quelques centièmes près.

Le groupe finit par déboucher sur une intersection.

A droite, un long couloir identique à celui qu'il venaient de sortir. Tout droit, un long couloir identique à celui qu'il venaient de sortir. Le couloir de gauche, à côté de ça, avait l'air presque engageant. Il était identique en tout point de vue aux précédents. Sauf si on prenait en compte les faux aiguisées qui sortaient périodiquement d'un des deux murs pour venir s'insérer avec douceur dans le mur opposé. Les quatres sorciers les prirent en compte. Une série de faux de deux mètres long, qui, à vue d'oeil, auraient pu couper un cheveu de façon symétrique dans le sens de la longueur (mais qui pouvaient tout aussi bien couper une enclume à y songer) avaient de quoi faire réfléchir, même si elles semblaient battre l'air (le couper en deux, plus précisément) avec une relative nonchalance, voire paresse.

-Bon, euh...je propose à droite. On va toujours à droite dans un labyrinthe, déclara Dayne.

-Tu as vu ça ou? Répondit sarcastiquement Milàn.

-Tout le monde fait, dans les bouquins.

-Et pourquoi pas tout droit?

-Mouais, ça paraît évident non? Je veux dire, ça serait trop façile. Il y aurait un piège, intervint Tallheart

-A droite. El Moudein avait l'air agacée.

-Mais tout droit, j'en suis sûr. Enfin, je crois. Peut être que...

Tallheart avait hoché la tête, et était déjà parti vers la droite.

-...que...tout droit... la voix de Milàn mourut, dépitée.

Ils continuèrent, tournèrent une fois à gauche et cinq ou six fois à droite, malgrès les protestaions résignées de Milàn. Précisons qu'ils ne tournaient pas en rond. Il y avait des couloirs qui prenaient un tournant, sans laisser de choix de direction.

Ils marchèrent pendant quarantes minutes supplémentaires.

Il ne se passa rien d'autre que rien. Même plus d'intersection. La monotonie du trajet avait de quoi rendre dingue. C'était peut être le but.

Finalement, ils tombèrent sur une autre intersection.

-Bon, et maintenant? Demanda El Mouddein.

-A droite? Tenta Milàn

-Il n'y a pas de droite, imbécile.

-Oh. Oui. Tentative d'ironie avortée, ne faites pas attention.

-Je n'y comptais pas.

-hmm...

-Je vois qu'à gauche, sur l'un des murs, il y a des petits trous, remarque Tallheart.

-Ah, un piège sûrement, proposa Dayne

-Selon tout vraisemblance...tout droit alors.

-Et s'il y a une piège aussi? S'inquiéta Milàn

-Il y en a aussi, je vois la même chose que sur l'autre mur...on ira doucement.

Ils irent doucement, prenant garde à tout ce qui paraissait être un piège. Il firent une trentaine de pas mesurés, osant à peine respirer, et vérifiant plûtot deux fois qu'une les endroits ou ils posaient les pieds. Ils étaient tendus comme des cordes d'arc.

Milàn sentit le sol se dérober légérement sous son pied droit. Il entendit un petit clic. Tallheart l'entendit aussi.

-A TERRE!

A peine furent t'ils couchés sur le sol que plusieurs dagues furent propulsées à grande vitesse du mur de droite et passèrent au dessus du groupe, égratinant légèrement le sommet du crâne de Dayne, qui n'avait pas été suffisament rapide.

Milàn sentit le déplacement d'air que causait sa dague à deux milimètres au dessus d'une de ses oreilles.

Il y eut un grand soupir de soulagement de Dayne, qui passa la main sur ses cheveux. Elle saignait légérement, et se soigna immédiatement.

-Bon sang, Crnić, attention, s'étrangla t'elle.

-Ouais pardon. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre.

-Exactement. Avançons. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de piège, maintenant, ordonna Tallheart, en jetant un air pensif aux dagues d'acier qui s'étaient fichées dans le mur opposé.

Le couloir n'était effectivement plus piégé.

Au bout dudit couloir, une autre intersection. On ne voyait pas grand chose. Il n'y avait plus guère de lumière, ici. Les murs étaient toujours d'une même monotonie, et n'offraient pas de point de repères. A vrai dire, seul la baguette de Dayne avait l'air de savoir, par le truchement du sortilège de boussole, ou il était: Au sud du nord, qu'il indiquait. Heuresement d'ailleurs. Mais ça n'indiquait pas où était planqué Malkanis. Et ce labyrinthe avait l'air foutrement grand. S'ils n'étaient pas morts à cause des pièges, l'équipe précédente avait dû périr d'inanition. Mais probablement par un piège, parce que, au pire, un sortilège de portoloin pouvait permettre de s'échapper. En principe, on avait pas pu vérifier.

-Gauche? Tout droit?

-A gauche! Fit brusquement Dayne

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien disons que tout droit, il y a une bestiole de deux mètres sur trois et qui ne nous a pas encore vu. Pas encore, répondit elle en prenant un sourire faussement dégagé.

-Quoi comme bestiole? S'enquit Tallheart

-Un truc avec plein de dents. Je lui demande son nom si tu veux, fit-elle, sarcastique.  
-Comment arrives tu à la voir d'ici, questionna El Mouddein, je ne vois rien m...m...et merde...

La bestiole en question avait fini par les remarquer. Elle semblait disposée à dîner. Mais pas de la salade.

a suivre. (non, pas de rire diabolique cette fois...:p)


	4. la séparation

Vous attendiez ce moment avec une impatience fébrile depuis presqu'un mois? et bien n'attendez plus, voila la suite des aventures de Milàn Crnic! (claquement de cymbales)

Et oui, car occupé à diverses choses, et n'ayant plus des masses d'inspirations, j'avais arrété d'écrire pendant un certain temps. Mais c'est reparti maintenant!

Résumé de l'épisode précédent:

après moults rebondissements, Dayne repère un monstre n'ayant guère l'air aimable...pour le reste, z'avez qu'à lire, non mais!

mais trèves de bavardages,

voici donc, Miiiiilaaaaaaaaaaaaann, Crniiiććććććć!

-La séparation-

-Mais pourquoi on ne la combat pas? Dayne

-Mais tu as bien vu que mon sortilège de feu à rebondi sur elle et a failli nous carboniser non? Répondit ironiquement, entre deux souffles, El Mouddein.

-Fermez la et courez. Tallheart.

Et ils coururent. Talleart essayait tant bien que mal de mémoriser le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, mais c'était peine perdue. De toutes façons, bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas avoué si facilement, il était déjà complètement perdu avant cela. Pour sa décharge, El Mouddein et Dayne l'étaient tout autant. Quand à Milàn...il était aussi doué que N'importe-Qui. (Dédale N'importe-Qui, constructeur de labyrinthe. Dédale est un type qui sait construire de beaux labyrinthes mais pas retrouver son chemin dedans.)

Ils continuèrent de courir, ils étaient fatigués et leurs jambes étaient au delà de la douleur. Seule la perspective de se faire bouffer par une créature pas particulièrement pacifique, disposant d'un appareil dentaire à faire pâlir d'envie un vampire (et cauchemarder un dentiste par la même occasion) motivèrent les jambes à ne pas flancher.

La créature ne flanchait pas non plus. À vrai dire, on pourrait même avancer que jusqu'à maintenant, elle trottinait. Mais c'était difficile à déterminer avec précision, pour la simple raison qu'elle arborait un visage inexpressif du chat qui sait que sa proie ne lui échappera pas pas, et qui décide de jouer un peu avec. Enfoiré de chat.

Bref. Une intersection se profilait.

-A droite! Hurla Tallheart.

El Mouddein suivi son ordre et à peine avait elle fait deux pas de course dans le couloir de droite qu'une lourde herse d'acier trempé, le genre à couper un cheval en deux de manière nette, vint s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, creusant la terre quelque peu humide sur 30 bons centimètres.

Protégés désormais du « chat » Tallheart et El Mouddein s'arrêtèrent donc. Problème: Dayne et Milàn n'était pas du même côté. Il étaient du mauvais, celui ou la bestiole se trouvait également.

Elle ralentit un peu en voyant les deux infortunés qui s'étaient arrêtés à moins d'un mètre du lieu d'impact, coupés par leur élan et complètement abasourdis.

-Et merde.

La bestiole, qui, comme je ne l'ai pas encore décrit, avait un long corps noir vaguement félin, mesurait deux à trois fois la taille d'un humain ordinaire, et qui, le plus important, n'avait pas une tête à manger de la verdure, théorie largement corroborée par une une série de dents pointues à la manière de lame de boucher, s'était également arrêtée. Elle souriait d'un air mauvais. Du moins, ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire pour cette sorte de créature. On pouvait affirmer néanmoins avec certitude que c'était une expression maléfique.

Elle s'apprêta à bondir.

-On tâche de se rejoindre plus tard...enfin, on essayera. On continue la mission, c'est prioritaire. Maintenant, vous allez vous mettre à courir. On va tâcher de la ralentir en balançant des sorts à travers la herse, dit Tallheart, l'air décidé.

-A trois, vous y allez, commença El Mouddein. Un...

-TROIS!

Et Milàn de déguerpir vers la gauche aussi sec, presque immédiatement suivi par Dayne.

Après une demi-seconde de surprise, les sorts fusèrent sur l'animal...qui ne senti presque rien, mais, légèrement contrariée dans sa concentration, rata son bond et atterrit quelques mètres trop loin. Dans le couloir qui continuait tout droit.

A peine avait elle atterrit, qu'une grosse langue de feu sembla la transpercer. L'animal ne mit pas trop longtemps à mourir, brûlée un peu partout au 36 ème degré, sans avoir eu le temps de pousser un cri. Sa carcasse n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se rendre compte de la chaleur que le feu s'était déjà éteint. Un fumet répugnant de chat grillé se répandit aux alentours. Et la fumée qui se dégageait aurait pu faire passer le smog de Londres pour une bruine matinale. L'odeur inimitable en moins, bien que cela fût déjà pas mal.

Heureusement, les considérations quand à ce spectacle se dissipèrent rapidement lorsqu'un petit bruit de ressort qu'on remonte se fit entendre juste au dessus de la tête de Milàn et Dayne, vers le milieu du couloir. Un bruit plutôt inquiétant lorsque l'on se souvient que le ciel composait l'unique plafond.

Ils hésitèrent à lever la tête. Ce fût l'objet d'une lutte acharnée dans les tréfonds de leur cerveau, qui étaient sagement partisans d'une fuite immédiate et rapide. La. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Sur le champ. MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE DE NOM DE...VOUS ALLEZ BOUGER DE LA OUI?

Mais c'est la curiosité qui l'emporta. Ce qui révolta encore plus leurs esprits, qui beuglèrent de peur et firent fissa leur bagages dans les tréfonds de leurs cellules. Qui étaient grises.

Au dessus de leur têtes, donc, un mince câble d'acier qui partait de l'un des murs pour rejoindre l'autre. Juste sous ce câble, se trouvait une mégatonne de fonte, disposée de manière à ne pas la voir que lorsque qu'elle vous tombe sur le coin du crâne. Un véritable tour de force, à vrai dire, à peine moins facile que le fait de suspendre un poids pareil sur un câble, certes en acier, mais ne faisant pas plus de quelques millimètres de diamètre.

Et elle n'allait pas tarder à tomber, forcément. Le câble du mur de droite s'enroulait autour d'une poulie et d'un système de roues, avant de rejoindre l'autre côté. Et le système de roue fonctionnait de telle sorte que le câble se détendait progressivement, et menaçait à tout moment de rompre sous le poids du mégabloc de fonte. Ce système restait invisible aux deux personnes en dessous, mais le bruit qui en était issu ne présageait rien de bon. D'où l'inquiétude légitime de la partie « survie » de leurs intelligence qui cherchait clairement à sortir par les oreilles des deux protagonistes.

Après un moment, un long moment de torpeur supplémentaire, Milàn et Dayne décidèrent d'un accord tacite de se remettre à courir. Comme de juste, ils prirent cette décision au moment même où le piège allait jouer. Ils en ressortirent donc indemnes, à une seconde et un demi mètre près.

Tant mieux pour l'histoire, remarquez.

Tant mieux également pour Milàn et sa compagne d'infortune, qui se trouvaient bel et bien en vie. Mais peut être pas pour longtemps.

Il devait être dans les 3 heures du matin, estima Milàn, qui réprima un bâillement. Ses jambes ne le portaient quasiment plus, à force de marcher, de courir et de sauter. Son esprit devenait brumeux, du moins plus que d'habitude, ses yeux demandaient grâce, pour cause de grande fatigue visuelle: voir pendant plus de sept heures le même paysage fait d'immenses murs de pierre blanche humide, parfois lacérées ici de là de lierre, et de gravier boueux et quelques fois parsemée d'herbes folles, finissait par rendre dingue.

Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux cependant. Il ne pourrait très probablement plus les ouvrir et finirait immanquablement de dormir debout et de terminer par s'effondrer .

Un coup d'oeil fatigué à Dayne lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas non plus très loin de s'écrouler comme une masse. Celle-ci croisa son regard bleuté, sourit faiblement, et finit par proposer de s'arrêter pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

-Tu veux dormir la dessus? Rétorqua Milàn, en désignant le sol, bien qu'il fût capable de s'allonger sur un nid de ronces pourvu qu'il puisse dormir.

-J'ai un truc que le ministère m'a donné pour faire un campement de fortune sur moi.

Dayne sortit de sa poche un objet pointu, de la taille d'un caillou. Elle prit sa baguette et tapota l'objet en question. Qui se mit à grandir immédiatement d'une manière déraisonne, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un petit bungalow rose.

-Pourquoi rose?

-Le ministère devait sans doute avoir une réduction sur cet article...

Milàn ne se sentit pas l'humeur de discuter plus en avant et rentra

Le bungalow dit « de fortune » disposait de trois zones. Une chambre disposant de plusieurs lits pliables et pas trop encombrants, une kitchenette austère et rustique, et, séparée par une cloison opaque et étanche, une salle d'eau. Milàn ne s'attendait pas trop à ça, mais se contenta de s'écrouler sur le lit le plus proche. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

Dayne fit de même.

la suite...à suivre...

(j'ai une carac' de calembour minable +2, ça se voit?)

incessament sous peu, puisque presque finie!

merci à vous!

Bran Darkraven


	5. la préoccupation

hello! merci aux quelques gens qui me lisent!

bonne lecture folks!

-La préoccupation.-

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, l'horloge indiquait 11 heures. Milàn s'assit sur son lit, et vit Dayne sur le lit à sa droite qui dormait encore. Son visage paraissait serein, et elle respirait doucement, sa chevelure rousse quelque peu frisée et en bataille laissait une mèche sur le coin de ses fines lèvres d'un joli rose pâle. Juste au dessus de ces lèvres, un nez légèrement aquilin, qui ne parvenait qu'à rehausser son charme. On ne le voyait pas avec la couverture, mais elle était très fine, sans paraître le moins du monde maigre, d'une taille lui allant à ravir, ni trop grande ni trop petite, à peine plus petite que Milàn, avait des mensurations parfaites.

Bien que le peu de temps passé en sa compagnie puisse faire l'affirmer avec certitude, elle paraissait

à la fois sérieuse et enjouée.

Une très belle demoiselle.

La demoiselle poussa un soupir dans son sommeil qui fit sursauter Milàn. Sortant brutalement de sa contemplation, il remua la tête, et décida d'aller se doucher.

Lorsqu'il sortit, une bonne odeur de pain frais grillé et de petit déjeuner à l'anglaise lui sauta aux narines pour s'insinuer directement dans son estomac qui criait grâce.

Dayne s'était levée et avait préparé la table, de piètre facture et plutôt réduite, mais une table tout de même.

-Tiens, j'ai fait le petit déj', annonça t-elle inutilement d'un ton joyeux, tu peux commencer, je vais prendre une douche moi aussi, souria t-elle.

L'estomac de Milàn remua encore, mais il n'est pas certain que la faim fût encore coupable.

Alors que Dayne se douchait en chantonnant, Milàn tâcha d'attaquer son repas. Une longue errance dans ce fichu labyrinthe devait sans doute être nécessaire, alors autant prendre ses dispositions.

Toast grillés, pancakes, bacon frit à point...Dayne avait fait du boulot remarquable. Même si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il soit très facile pour un sorcier convenable d'ordonner aux divers ustensiles de faire tout le boulot. Encore fallait t-il se faire « comprendre » d'eux. Dès que Milàn, lui, essayait de faire le moindre repas avec la seule aide de la magie, cela donnait des catastrophes, en conséquence de quoi il avait cessé de caresser le rêve d'être un cuisinier autrement que médiocre pour s'acheter des plats tout faits.

Il mangeait encore lorsque Dayne réapparut, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, avec des cheveux roux encore un peu humide.

-bon appétit, lui souhaita t-elle en s'installant devant lui.

-merchi, lui répondit-il, la bouche pleine. Avant de déglutir en troisième vitesse pour corriger: merci toi aussi. Tu te débrouilles pas mal du tout en cuisine.

-Bha, ce n'est que de la magie...et rien de compliqué dans la recette...faire frire des tranches de bacon et cuire des oeufs, ça n'a rien de compliqué.

_C'est pour ça que je suis bien incapable de m'en faire..._pensa Milàn, qui déclara cependant:

-Oh, bha, en même temps, il y en a qui arrivent pas à faire aussi bien que toi.

Dayne le regarda une demi-seconde de ses plaisant yeux bleus, et fini par avoir un vague merci de modestie. Mais ses yeux avait eu une légère lueur d'amusement

_Bravo, maintenant, elle sait que tu es incapable de te faire cuire un oeuf. Bien joué._

Milàn avait finit et regarda Dayne manger. Elle leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur, alors il se leva et commença à débarrasser.

Il tenta de se servir de la magie, mais ne réussit qu'à casser un verre. Il tenta de le réparer...mais son sortilège ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Milàn poussa un soupir. Dayne ne pouvait réprimer un sourire, et lança son propre sort de réparation, beaucoup plus probant.

_J'ai l'air d'un parfait idiot. Et pas seulement l'air, bougre de con_

-Bon, on devrait continuer maintenant, il est déjà la mi-journée., et je ne veux plus marcher de nuit avec ces lumières de néon blafardes, dit Dayne, après avoir nettoyé ses restes.

-Ouais, mais en même temps, on ne sait même pas ou l'on va. Je veux dire, il peut être immense ce labyrinthe. Il l'est. On ne sait même pas ou l'on se trouve. Et ou l'on va. Le plan qu'on a trouvé dans le manoir aurait pu être utile...

-Sauf si c'était un faux. Ce qui est sûr.

-On aurait pu le prendre, et vérifier par nous même. Cela ne risquait rien.

-A moins que ce bout de papier nous aurait fait repérer par Malkanis, genre un lien magique ou quelque chose...

Milàn abandonna la discussion, et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Dayne, une fois sortie, jeta un sort au bungalow qui se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à sa taille initiale. Elle le rangea.

Milàn leva la tête. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le ciel était maussade. Le vent qui parvenait à s'engouffrer dans le dédale y restait, par effet de galerie. C'était une légère brise, mais fraîche.

Le début de l'hiver. Milàn en froid avec l'hiver. Milàn était frileux par nature. Il aimait l'été sauf quand la chaleur estivale l'étouffait, et alors il trouvait rien de plus presser que de bénir l'hiver. Un trait commun à nombre de personnes.

Milàn et son équipière continuèrent leur route. Il ne se disait rien. Ils ne trouvaient rien. Milàn ne savait pas quoi dire pour amorcer une conversation. Pour parler de quoi?

_Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à raconter. Si c'est pour émettre des inepties ou des platitudes, c'est pas la peine. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait à répondre? Qu'est ce qu'elle penserait? A t-elle au moins la moindre envie de parler?_

Toutes ces questions traversaient l'esprit de Milàn. Le dérangeant quelque peu, car occupant toutes ses pensées.

Il avait pourtant matière à penser. Il était perdu dans un labyrinthe détrempé, visuellement rébarbatif, bourré de pièges retors, il y faisait froid, il s'était retrouvé la dedans sans trop le vouloir, il était encore courbaturé d'avoir couru la veille, la mort pouvait frapper à chaque croisement il n'avait personnellement aucune chance de s'en sortir, surtout s'il devait en plus aller chercher les ennuis auprès d'un mage noir puissant et à machiavélique.

Tout allait bien, car il ne pensait pas à ça. Enfin, il n'y pensait pas actuellement.

Autre chose le préoccupait. Cela dût se voir sur son visage:

-On s'en sortira. Dit-elle d'un ton ferme, pensant à toutes les récriminations que Milàn auraient eût en temps normal, et qu'elle même avait bien du mal à faire taire.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, un mur de pierre se forma derrière eux.

-Tout va bien ouais, fit Milàn, le regard posé sur le nouveau mur, qui leur interdisait de revenir sur leurs pas. Mais ça manque un peu de monstres quand même, un seul pour l'instant je suis presque déçu, rétorqua Milàn d'un ton qui se voulait acide, mais qu'il regretta aussitôt. C'est ça. Un bon gros monstre, de quatre mètres de hauts, trois de large, une hache à deux main dans chaque main. ça serait le rêve.

-Un Troll.

-Ouais. Par exemple.

-Un Troll Berseker.

-Oui, ou un Ogre. Bien ça aussi. Parfait pour se faire la main.

-UN TROLL! Hurla Dayne.

Milàn se retourna. Un troll se trouvait devant eux. Maniant deux haches à deux mains mesurant à elles seules la taille d'un homme.

-Moi et ma grande gueule...gémit Milàn.

A suivre... forcément xD


End file.
